


Возвращение

by veter_v_osoke



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up Jim Hawkins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Morality, Going back to places you really shouldn't go, Kissing, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Memories, Mixed feelings, Or should you?, Retelling, Retelling of the Treasure Island through the lense of the Black Sails, Talking, Unreliable Narrator, traumatic memories, who knows - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veter_v_osoke/pseuds/veter_v_osoke
Summary: Джону Сильверу отчаянно не везёт на Джеймсов. Или везёт, тут уж как посмотреть.Aka тот неловкий момент, когда ты отправляешься в путешествие по местам былой славы, а один из членов команды напоминает тебе о человеке, который раньше много для тебя значил – и неясно, что со всем этим делать.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw & John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Madi/John Silver
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Под текстом висят заметки, которые вы можете чекнуть, но вот главное по местным допущениям:
> 
> 1\. В этой АУ прошло три года между финалкой "Парусов" и началом событий "Острова сокровищ".
> 
> 2\. Костяк сюжета "Острова сокровищ" я оставила, но перелопатила и свободно его интерпретировала через призму "Парусов" (прелесть в том, что у нас тут сплошные ненадёжные рассказчики, а каноны толком не стыкуются, и с этим-то как раз можно долго играться).
> 
> 3\. Джим здесь совсем молодой взрослый, а Сильвер, соответственно, сериальный + 3 года.

Прибой в ногах был холодный, а солнце жгло — Джон смотрел, как команда выбирается из шлюпки и тяжело переступает в воде.

Ничего же необычного: ну заросший берег, ну горы вдалеке — а у него все равно перехватило дыхание. Может, с годами тебе просто становится тяжелее дышать, а может, в первую очередь вернуться сюда было отвратительной затеей.

Если бы он не ухватился за эту возможность, может быть, сама мысль, что он хочет вернуться, не стала бы последним гвоздем в их с Мади долгое и ненастоящее перемирие.

Джон прикрывал глаза ладонью от солнца — и под веками у него стояло ее разочарованное лицо. Его накрыло тенью на секунду — это капитан прошел рядом, и за ним тот парень.

Да, точно, парень. 

Оказалось, даже с непривычки Джон мог устойчиво держаться на борту, более или менее как раньше — странное это дело, старые навыки. Но путь был долгим, и у него было время присмотреться к той части экипажа, которую не он набирал.

Если бы Хокинс получил карту напрямую из рук Боунза, Джон Боунза даже винить не стал бы, у него бы тоже что-нибудь екнуло.

Дело даже не обязательно было во внешности, хотя этому коренастому парню ветром трепало рыжую косичку, и под закатанными рукавами рубашки на предплечьях у него были частые россыпи веснушек. Парень просто смотрел пристально зеленоватыми своими глазами, и так упрямо не одобрял, что это трудно было игнорировать.

Парень по фамилии Хокинс отзывался на «Джима».

Здесь, на берегу, глядя в чужие спины, можно было прищуриться и на пару секунд практически забыть, что сейчас за время, потому что в аду повторялись сценарии всех его, Джона, историй, и они, судя по всему, прямо сейчас заходили на новый круг.

Парень все еще шел впереди, а потом обернулся назад, может, глянуть на шлюпку. В оскорбительно ярком свете солнца смотреть на его белую рубашку было почти больно.

***

Джон притягивал злых идеалистов или сам притягивался к ним? — это, наверное, было неверным вопросом. Верным вопросом было: что с этим стоило делать?

Потому что все было под контролем, и он прекрасно справлялся с ситуацией — а потом он подошел к парню на холодном берегу и тяжело опустился рядом, опираясь на костыль.

Джон повернул голову и смотрел в лицо человеку, который очевидно презирал его и не доверял ему — какое знакомое это было зрелище. Парень сидел, потирая локти под перепачканной рубашкой.

Эй, матрос Хокинс, становись в очередь, ты не первый, кому с высоты своего морального превосходства противно даже смотреть в его, Джона, сторону.

— Они тебя выменяют, не волнуйся. Никуда не денутся.

Песок холодил ноги даже через сапоги, костер остался далеко у них за спиной, вместе с командой. Костыль лежал на песке.

Джон протянул руку — и Хокинс замер. Это была искрящаяся секунда, когда ничего не происходило, ни у чего не было последствий, и исходов еще могло быть множество. Но секунда закончилась.

Джон провел кончиками пальцев по чужой едва шершавой щеке, отсчитывая время до того момента, как его оттолкнут, а потом взял чужое лицо обеими ладонями: он все равно уже в аду.

Рот у парня был горячим, и Джон, поджав под себя ногу, вылизывал ему губы так, как будто это был его последний шанс почувствовать тепло другого человека.

***

Если ты сведешь все к шутке, то станет легче, да?

Щеки у Хокинса в полумраке казались темно-бордовыми, отросшие волосы лезли ему в глаза — видимо, черная лента в косе совсем разболталась — и налипли на взмокшие виски. Парень шел пятнами, как будто его ударили.

Они сидели молча.

— Проверка на вшивость. Ты прошел, — вот бы не было заметно, что Джон вытягивал из себя слова клещами. — Жить будешь.

— Что нужно было сделать, чтобы не пройти?

Джон, ты сам себя втянул в эту ситуацию. Теперь давай, выбирайся из нее.

— Какая разница? Ты — прошел.

Хокинс сидел, молча и насупившись.

Подъем, как обычно, был неграциозный, песок скользил под костылем, но Джон удержался, подтянул себе наверх и устоял. Свет костра из-за его спины почти доползал до пляжа.

— Есть хоть один человек, которому вы не врёте? — негромко, но очень четко произнес Хокинс у него за спиной.

Повернуть голову было делом одной секунды:

— Прошу прощения?

Хокинс так же сидел на песке, не видно было, чтобы он пытался хотя бы сместиться, но он хотя бы бледнел теперь, кажется:

— Есть люди, которым вы говорите правду хотя бы иногда?

— Вряд ли.

— Даже люди… — Хокинс замолчал.

— Да?

— Я хотел сказать, «даже люди, которых вы любите», но вряд ли у вас есть такие люди.

— Справедливо, — воздух был прохладным, пока не холодил по-настоящему, но парень наверняка скоро начнёт стучать зубами, он всё-таки сидел на песке в штанах и надорванный рубашке, единственным едва-едва светлым пятном в сумерках. — Ты видел, как команда мнется? Они что-то замышляют.

— Это ваша команда.

Джон медленно ответил:

— Да, я в курсе.

Он стиснул челюсти. Расслабил их.

Парня уже могло смыть за борт, он мог поймать пулю или заработать заражение крови, но он все еще здесь. И Джон все еще здесь — он не умер на этом острове в прошлый раз и теперь не умрет. Его, — Джон даже мысленно сделал паузу, прежде чем продолжить, — боялся сам Флинт.

— Прошу у тебя прощения за свою, — Джон замолчал на секунду, — бестактность. Вина за нее теперь висит на мне, как на добром христианине.

Он улыбнулся широко — большая часть зубов у него сохранилась, так что со стороны это должно было выглядеть не слишком угрожающе. Но, может, в такой ситуации только угрожающе и надо было улыбаться.

Хокинс поправил пальцами безнадежно порванный воротник:

— На доброго христианина вы похожи меньше всего. И если я ваш пленник, это не значит… — он замолчал.

Джон сжал губы. Потом негромко ответил:

— Знаю. Тебе нужно раздобыть камзол, иначе околеешь. Или хотя бы иди к костру, там согреешься.

Поясницу пекло от дня, проведенного на ногах, и разговоры в темноте совсем не помогали.

— Могли бы связать меня хотя бы, я же сбегу. — Хокинс кивнул на свои босые ноги, в полумраке его бледное лицо теперь почти сливалось с рубашкой. — Мало ли что я вам пообещал. Если вы не держите своего слова, то и я не обязан.

— Ты честный мальчик, Джим. — Джон сделал паузу посмотреть, как парень скривится. — Но главное: без сапог ты далеко не убежишь. Тем более, ночью. Хватит тянуть, иди к костру.

— Вы могли бы сказать, что доверяете мне.

Джон приподнял брови. Костыль болезненно жался под руку, стоять прямо становилось все труднее.

— Это было бы еще одно вранье, но вы могли бы, — Хокинс пожал плечами. — Вы раньше разговаривали со мной, веселили команду, хвалили нас. Но теперь, что бы вы ни сказали, я не стану верить ни единому вашему слову.

Хокинс упрямо выставил вперед подбородок.

Самое время и место для таких разговоров.

Тем временем боль от поясницы поднималась выше, сидела в основании шеи и давила Джону на голову — теперь даже думать становилось тяжело. Он переступил на месте, прочертил на сером песке неровную короткую полосу и выстрелил наугад:

— Поможешь мне?

Хокинс кольнул его острым взглядом снизу вверх.

— Дойти до костра. Поможешь?

— Вам же нельзя показывать слабость. — Хокинс кивнул за плечо. — Им.

— Если я останусь валяться здесь на песке, как черепаха, которую вымыло прибоем на берег — будет только хуже, как думаешь?

Хокинс остался сидеть на месте, и Джон рассмеялся:

— Что, совсем не жаль покалеченного старика?

Сумерки сгустились, и он перестал разбирать выражение у Хокинса на лице:

— Тогда скажите мне правду, — глаза у Хокинса блестели.

На секунду Джону показалось, что его загнали в угол. Это было по-своему уморительно.

— Ты же собрался не верить ни единому моему слову?

Хокинс молчал.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, — Джон переступил на месте. У него перед глазами вдруг проявилось лицо Флинта и погасло. Потом — лицо Мади. И это ее бесконечное разочарование… — Я не знаю, в чем ты хочешь удостовериться, но. Небо все еще голубое, или станет голубым утром, луны все еще не видно, а ты стремительно замерзаешь, сидя на холодном песке — и все это, заметь, чистая правда. Ну, в каком-то смысле. Доволен?

— Вы издеваетесь.

— Нет, ты что, — Джон потёр лицо, не переставая улыбаться, — я пугающе искренен. Просто правда от правды может разительно отличатся.

— Это вы себе так говорите, чтобы вас совесть не мучила? — Хокинс цокнул языком: — Подождите, у вас же ее нет.

Он слышал обвинения и похуже, и позамысловатее, и побольнее — но его почему-то задело. Джон выставил перед собой костыль и оперся на него подбородком. Кажется, температура упала разом не несколько градусов.

— Посмотри на меня. Знаешь, что увеличивает твои шансы выжить и вернуться домой? — Ему не было видно лица парня, но в темноте его глаза все еще блестели. — Серьезно так увеличивает? Ты должен знать кому, когда и что тебе стоит говорить — и наоборот, что не стоит.

Он сделал паузу.

— Понимаешь меня?

Джим моргнул, но ответил:

— Вы мне угрожаете.

Тогда Джон согласно кивнул:

— Понимаешь.

Потому что заставить человека прислушаться к себе ты можешь только силой, так? Черт, не за этим же он сюда вернулся? Не за властью же? Не за волнением, когда тебя, наконец, принимают всерьез, потому что твое дело — беречь жизни своих подчиненных, и именно этим ты и…

— Это было несправедливо.

Костер за деревьями потрескивал, Хокинс все еще сидел на месте, и Джон с трудом сконцентрировал на нем взгляд.

— Это все, что я хотел сказать, — проговорил Хокинс, поднимаясь на ноги. — Вы были ко мне несправедливы.

Становись в очередь.

***

— Проснись, — он прошипел в темноту: — давай, просыпайся.

Джон нашарил в полумраке плечо и тряс парня, пока тот не дернулся, не ударился лопатками о деревянную стену сруба — и не уставился на него светлыми глазами с грязного от пота и копоти лица.

— Молчи. Это важно, — он еле вместился в тот угол, где парень спал, и теперь у него было на все каких-то несколько минут.

Светлые глаза блестели в полумраке, Хокинс дышал носом, глубоко и шумно. Джон неловко скорчился на одной ноге и вытянул руку, поближе к нему:

— Видишь веревку? — Хокинс нахмурился и кивнул. — Сегодня мы идем в экспедицию, как и собирались, на рассвете. Ты, конечно, идешь с нами.

— А я не могу просто…

— Нет, не можешь. И свободным ты разгуливать тоже не сможешь.

— И что тогда?

Джон присел поудобнее и перекинул веревку парню через голову. Хокинс попытался ее стряхнуть, но Джон крепко держал оба конца и свел их резко, пока закреплял петлю.

— Нет!

— Я отпущу ее, слушай, слушай! — Джон поймал парня за руку, встряхнул. — Глянь на меня. Я ее отпущу, когда выдастся подходящий момент, или когда твои приятели окажутся поблизости.

Грудь у парня вздымалась и опадала.

— Руки у тебя будут свободны — ты ее сам удержишь, а снимешь уже потом, когда окажешься в безопасности. — Джон сделал паузу и добавил мрачно: — Только не удавись в процессе.

Такой шанс всегда оставался. И это, в любом случае, будет нелегкая лесная прогулка. Привидений не существовало и не могло существовать, но если бы они могли — обитали бы именно здесь, между этих сосен, в этих пещерах.

— Поцелуй меня.

Джон моргнул.

Хокинс смотрел на него из стремительно светлеющего полумрака своими светлыми глазами, и Джон замер, чувствуя, как в ушах начинает шуметь. Они же еще даже не сделали шага за пределы сруба. Рано еще сходить с ума.

Хокинс добавил:

— На удачу. Чтобы нас не убили.

— Издеваешься. — У них не было времени на дурацкие шутки. — Все, инструктаж окончен. Пора идти.

Джон нашарил костыль и попытался встать, но парень сжал пальцы у него на предплечье.

— Раз тогда поцеловал — тебе не противно же было? Ну. — Хокинс смотрел прямо, и, кажется, с вызовом. У них не было никакого повода оттягивать выход, уже совсем рассвело.

Да что с тобой? Ну давай, просчитай за пару секунд, какой из вариантов благоприятнее всего скажется на вероятности того, что ты выживешь — или даже, что выживете вы оба?

Джон нагнулся и смазано прижался губами к чужому липкому лбу.

***

Если бы камни и деревья могли хранить отпечатки и память, может, они бы впитали в себя все, что когда-либо происходило на острове — но ни камни, ни деревья, к счастью так не умеют. В любом случае, Джону не хотелось бы слушать чужие крики, когда-то ими пойманные.

Они медленно продвигались через лес, вшестером. Мелкая поросль хрустела под сапогами.

Сегодня ночью ему снился Флинт. Он стоял на краешке, на фоне белого неба, и смотрел вниз, под ноги. Джон знал, что там обрыв и что почва у Флинта под сапогами крошится. И ему все равно хотелось припустить и оттянуть Флинта оттуда за руку, но у него не хватало воздуха даже чтобы его окликнуть.

Еще он знал, что если Флинт сорвется, то утащил его за собой, а Джон просто не сможет разжать руку — держа все это в голове, он все равно был готов рвануться на помощь, пружинисто качнувшись на носках. А потом вдруг осознал: подождите.

Он же не может бежать.

У него же нет…

Нога исчезла, как только он вспомнил, что ее не должно было быть. Он ударился о землю — и дернулся, распахивая глаза.

Его обступали деревянные стены сруба, в окошке под крышей медленно начинало светать.

Не лучшее было начало дня.

Теперь Хокинс плелся за ним на веревке, в наброшенном на плечи сером камзоле и в сапогах, и то и дело ковырял шею — петля, наверное, жгла ему кожу, но ничего, это временная мера. Если все сложится удачно, он скоро от нее избавится. Если нет — ему будет уже все равно.

Джон бросил через плечо:

— Не отставай. Веревка натягивается, если ты копаешься. Тебе же хуже.

Парень в ответ проворчал что-то вполголоса.

Деревья смыкались вокруг. Здесь практически ничего не изменилось за три года, и это вызывало у Джона почти животный ужас.

***

Вот так все закончится?

Корабельный доктор держал пистолет в вытянутой руке, и дуло смотрело Джону в грудь.

— Может, развяжете его сначала? — Джон легонько кивнул в сторону, но доктор не отводил от самого Джона глаз. Край веревки свободно свисал у Хокинса до колен, как будто он был висельником, которого вовремя срезали. Или призраком висельника, которого не срезали совсем.

Но призраков не бывает. Даже здесь.

Воздух был влажный, его трудно было глотать: то ли потому, что они долго бежали от выстрелов через лес, то ли потому, что он сейчас замер на краешке, и только…

— Доктор, — тихо и твердо сказал Хокинс и переступил на месте. Он очень высоко держал голову. — Мистер Сильвер мне помог. Вы обещали ему.

Потому что, разумеется, ты делишь людей на тех, кто держит слово, и тех, кто — нет. Но ты не узнаешь, кто из них кто, пока не придется проверить самому, на практике.

Джон молча смотрел доктору в глаза — сейчас достаточно было одного движения пальца, чтобы все это закончить. Наверное, это было бы справедливо.

— У вас не найдется ножа? — Хокинс демонстративно поправил петлю, но доктор не двинулся. Он молча стоял напротив Джона, как статуя.

Костыль под ладонью уже начинал скользить, еще пару секунд и нога его не удержит — жесткая почва уже выглядела заманчиво. Интересно, если он упадет сейчас — проснется ли он где-нибудь еще?

Ну стреляй, чего же ты тянешь?

— Сэр, вы обещали, — голос у парня был твердый и уверенный. Он прерывисто вдохнул, но добавил сдержанно: — Вы дали слово.

— Решайтесь, сэр, — хрипло сказал Джон. — Ни у кого из нас здесь нет лишнего времени.

***

Шхуна покачивалась и поскрипывала почти успокаивающе. Сквозь доски сверху едва-едва пробивался серый лунный свет. Может, глаза рано или поздно привыкнут? Пока не смогли — Джон видел только сваленные в углу бочки, и там они сливались в одно черное пятно.

Он тихо позвал в темноту:

— Джеймс, — и осекся.

Черт.

Все-таки соскользнул. Пусть даже один раз, и уже точно за пределами острова.

— Я хотел, чтобы все было по справедливости, — в тени бочек парня видно не было, и голос у него звучал странно. Зыбко что ли. — Не уверен, что получилось.

Нет, не совсем так: Джон в первый раз соскользнул либо тогда, на пляже, либо когда впервые разглядел Хокинса вблизи — может, даже когда решил сюда вернуться. Или когда в первый раз пересекся с Флинтом.

Все остальное определенно было только побочным продуктом одного прочного попадания на крючок.

— Справедливость, она, как правда, разная, — Джон прикрыл веки, чтобы не напрягать глаза. Головная боль ютилась у него в затылке и вскорости обещала расползтись до висков.

— Я все еще не согласен.

Ну конечно же.

Петлю с него наверняка уже срезали, да? Или его срезали из петли? Джон же не ударялся головой, почему же так трудно думать? Балки давили под спину и под ноги — ногу — но все лучше, чем спать на холодном песке или в срубе. Рубашка одновременно липла и кололась, засаленная и покоробившаяся от соли, но без жесткого камзола сидеть, привалившись к балке, все равно было удобнее.

Они отобрали у него костыль. Может, даже сняли петли с «Эспаньолы», чтобы не дать ему передвигаться по палубе, если отсюда он все-таки выберется. Скорее всего, где-нибудь в углу найдется ведро, но пока сил его искать не было.

— Я не удавился.

Джон усмехнулся, не раскрывая глаз:

— Да, я так и понял.

Но звучал Хокинс все еще странно. Джон прижался щекой к шершавому дереву балки — в той стороне парень должен сидеть, судя по звуку? «Эспаньола» тихонько скрипела суставами.

— Капитан говорит, мы сначала высадимся на материке, а потом уже поплывем обратно в Бристоль, — пауза дальше вышла затяжная.

Сносная стратегия, им трудно будет управлять кораблем — сколько их там осталось? Четверо? Пятеро? Сколько бы их там ни было, их недостаточно. По крайней мере, им было чем заплатить новым рабочим.

Если, конечно, они нашли деньги.

Джон даже приоткрыл глаза от этой мысли:

— Ты видел золото?

— У тебя не получится его выкрасть.

Джон фыркнул. Как будто он был не в курсе. Он тут находился не в самой лучшей ситуации, но он хотя бы это понимал.

— Я знаю, ты вернешься домой с деньгами, а меня повесят, — Джон пожал плечами. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Теперь уже его шея будет в петле, и у него практически не было сил сопротивляться этой мысли. — Я всего лишь спросил, видел ли ты золото…

— Ты отпустил веревку. В лесу. Когда началась пальба.

— Ну, я обещал, — в лесу, в котором не должно и не могло быть призраков, произошло пополнение. Может, те камни все-таки могут впитывать чужой страх.

— Но тебя все равно повесят.

Джон кивнул — покачиваясь, шхуна почему-то вселяла в него спокойствие, ее скрип убаюкивал:

— Мы размываем понятие «справедливости» каждый раз, когда его используем.

— Это идиотская отговорка.

Джон слабо хохотнул. Он приподнял веки — Хокинс сидел напротив, поджав под себя ногу. Его макушку слегка серебрило скучным лунным светом.

Джон тихо сказал:

— Ты похож на приведение. — Его щеку обдало холодом, и он опять прикрыл глаза.

***

Шлюпка мерно покачивалась на поблескивающей воде.

Лихорадку он пережил. Ничего не было более странным, чем мысль, что доктор не стал досыпать ему стрихнина в сухари, хотя мог, и никто на этом судне его бы не осудил. Кроме Хокинса, может, но ему даже необязательно было бы знать точную причину, от которой Джон бы умер.

Справедливость, да?

Джон стоял и смотрел вниз, на шлюпку.

— Скажу, что ты мне угрожал, — голубая лента в короткой и плотно сплетённой рыжей косе подрагивала от ветра у Хокинса за правым ухом. Он толкнул Джону в руку мешок и пистолет, потом повесил на пояс кортик и откинул косу назад.

Джон подхватил:

— Точно. Я воспользовался твоей неопытностью и твоим дежурством, и пока экипаж искал на берегу, кого бы нанять в путешествие, спустил ее на воду.

— "Неопытностью", — Хокинс скривился.

— Да, — Джон кивнул невозмутимо и посмотрел на мешок в руке, — а перед этим — украл немного корабельного провианта и оружия.

Он пытался не щуриться, но солнце зависло высоко и жгло сетчатку. Он стоял здесь сейчас только потому, что у парня случился кризис веры — это трудно было осознать разом. Он никогда не был готов к милости других людей. Чужая милость всегда была если не странной, то с подвохом. Почти всегда.

У Хокинса в голове сидели противоречивые понятия о справедливости — и только это сейчас стояло между Джоном и петлей.

— Еще мне кажется, я вынес немного золота — много не вынес бы, не смог бы увести. Так, может…

Хокинс смотрел недовольно, но вынул из-за пазухи еще мешочек — Джон чуть не рассмеялся ему в лицо, то ли от предсказуемости всего этого, то ли от недоверия.

Неужели он действительно сейчас выберется? Просто спустится по канату с провизией под мышкой и больше никогда не увидит никого из этих людей?

Жизнь слишком длинная и непредсказуемая, чтобы использовать слово «никогда», впрочем. Пока солнце не зайдет, он успеет догрести до берега и найти себе место, где можно было бы переночевать. Может, через несколько месяцев доберется до Бристоля. Может, пока что осядет здесь.

Чисто выбритые щеки у Хокинса, кажется, обветрились и шелушились.

Интересно, что они коллективно сделают с золотом? Он все еще мог попытаться затопить «Эспаньолу» — но смог бы он в одиночку? Если бы у него было время, если бы он вывел шлюпку из бухты, удостоверился, что золото уйдет на дно там, где его уже его не достанут.

Он перехватил хокинсов взгляд. Может, что-то из этого могло выйти.

Еще он мог сказать: Джим, айда со мной, зачем делить деньги на столько ртов, если можно поделить его только на двоих. Увести шхуну, затопить ее, потратить золото. Может, никогда больше не возвращаться в Англию, поселиться где-то, где тепло и не бывает зимы. Может, поделить деньги на двоих и до конца жизни видеть во сне призраков.

Он приоткрыл рот — рассмеялся и покачал головой.

А потом Хокинс сжал его за лацканы — и дёрнул на себя.

Это было неграциозно. Они столкнулись носами, и зубы у Джона щелкнули, потому что голова у парня была чугунная. Он почти отстраненно почувствовал, как костыль выскальзывает из ладони, тянется вниз — Джону хватило остатков ума и крох самообладания вцепиться скользкими пальцами в борт.

Хокинс обхватил его руками и прижимался губами к губам, как утопающий — он точно обожжет себе кожу о джонову бороду, и прекрасные люди из экипажа еще успеют удивиться, что это вдруг с ним стало.

Джон потянулся погладить его по щеке, но вместо этого вцепился в плечо — нога отказывалась держать, ему нужна была опора — и не разжимал пальцев, пока Хокинс не отстранился и не помог ему поднять костыль.

— Пора, — парень хмурился, но смотрел пристально, от солнца его глаза казались еще светлее. Вот бы его запомнить и не путать с другими призраками: крепкое горло в белом воротнике рубашки, голубую ленту, цепкие руки и лицо, на которое явно кто-то лениво стряхнул кисть.

Страшно было думать, что Хокинс и Флинт однажды все-таки сольются в его голове в одного человека.

Если, глядя на него на прощание, Мади так же мысленно вычеркивала его из своей жизни, это было более чем справедливо.

Джон взялся обеими руками за канат. Вода внизу блестела привествующе.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Однажды я осознала, что Флинта и Хокинса буквально зовут одинаково, и это быстро переросло в хэдканон по "Черным парусам", где местный Джим оказался бы рыжим, упрямым и так ужасно напоминал бы Сильверу Флинта, что ничего кроме: за что мне это опять?! – Сильверу в голову бы не приходило.
> 
> Приятно думать, что если звёзды сойдутся, можно вернуться на три года назад, подобрать хэдканон и сделать из него что-то осмысленное. 
> 
> 2\. Я: о, вверну-ка я тут дагерротипы для красного словца!  
> Гугл: дагерротипы изобретут через сто лет.  
> Я: о, мне нужна драматично вспыхнувшая спичка!  
> Гугл: спички изобретут через сто лет.  
> Я: да что у вас вообще было в 18-м веке?!
> 
> 3\. Если вам кажется, что в отдалении кто-то орет в голос: ВОЗВРАЩАТЬСЯ ПЛОХАЯ ПРИМЕТА Я ТЕБЯ НИКОГДА НЕ УВИЖУ – вам не кажется.
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали ❤️


End file.
